


CastorPollux

by hokei830



Category: Harry Potter RPS, Phelps Twins RPS
Genre: Incest Fantasy, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokei830/pseuds/hokei830
Summary: James Phelps發現自己最近變得有些奇怪。發生在「Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire」拍攝期間的幾件小事。
Relationships: James Phelps/Oliver Phelps
Kudos: 8





	CastorPollux

從夢中驚醒的時候，房間里還是一片漆黑。厚重的窗簾遮擋住了一切天光，James無法判斷具體的時間。  
儘管電影的拍攝讓他們多多少少有了點不錯的收入，但在外出工作的時候，他們還是習慣於擠在一個房間。  
「不論在什麼時候，勤儉節約總是有必要的。」媽媽總苦口婆心地對他們說。  
James伸手去探床頭燈的開關，摸索了半天無果。要是現實世界里也有「螢光咒」就好了。他這樣想著，卻被突然覆上來的大手嚇了一跳。  
「怎麼了，Jamie？」  
「別叫我Jamie！」他從小就不喜歡這個小名。  
「好好好......」早料到他是這種反應，Oliver笑著改口，「怎麼突然醒了，這才凌晨三點呢，James Andrew Eric Phelps。」  
「也別叫我全名，好嗎，Oliver Martyn John Phelps？說實話，你這名字才叫拗口。」  
James在確認對方看不見的情況下，向Oliver翻了一個巨大的白眼。  
Oliver沒理會他的反抗，自顧自往下說著：「做惡夢了？還有，別沖我翻白眼，我知道的，Chubby James～」  
James洩了氣，挺直的背脊瞬間癱軟下來。  
「沒什麼，」他含糊不清地回答，「睡吧。」  
「喏，喝口水。」  
Oliver隔著兩張床之間不寬不窄的距離扔了一支酒店的免費瓶裝水過來。James掂了一掂，發現只有半瓶的重量。  
「這是你喝過的！」  
「喔，我的小Jamie長大了，開始嫌棄他的雙胞胎哥哥了？」  
James根本用不著去看，他哥哥那張調笑的臉已經清晰地浮現在了黑暗中，兩條被染壞了的薑黃色眉毛滑稽地挑得老高。  
Oliver作勢來搶，James卻搶先灌了一大口。在所有大大小小和Oliver的競爭裡，但凡有那麼一丁點機會，他都不想做佔下風的那個人。  
「Jamie，告訴你一個秘密......」Oliver神秘兮兮地湊到他耳邊，聲音壓得很低，說話間吹動的空氣讓James耳後的汗毛集體倒竪。  
「有屁快放！」  
James不由得提高了音量。用逞強掩飾尷尬是他的慣用伎倆。  
「......咱們倆，剛才間接接吻了哦～」  
James一口水噴到床單上。  
「你變態啊！？」  
比剛才還要大聲。  
「行了，大晚上的別大吼大叫的，你哥我耳朵受不了。晚安，Jamie。」  
Oliver躡手躡腳地爬回自己的床，背对着James發出「哼哼」的笑聲。

凌晨三點十分。  
James盯著天花板上的煙霧警報器，紅色的燈光在黑暗中一閃一閃的，像一顆運行異常的恆星。  
他喜歡觀星。  
再也沒有比星星更浪漫的事物了。未知、渺遠、深邃，卻又那麼美麗，在黑暗裡閃爍著穿越光年的能量。  
Oliver微弱而有規律的鼾聲從身邊傳來，呼嚕呼嚕的聲音像是來自某種體積很大的溫順動物。這是一天裡他唯一能安分下來的時候。  
“咱們倆剛才間接接吻了哦～”  
輕飄飄的話語像教堂裡的鐘聲，一下又一下地敲擊著James的耳膜。明明他只說了一次，James卻聽見千千萬萬次。

「哇！鬼啊！」  
Oliver醒來的時候，映入眼簾的是掛在James臉上那兩個巨大的黑眼圈。他一邊慢條斯理地穿上衛衣，一邊不忘吐槽：「你這樣會讓化妝師很難辦。小心他們對你做出一些類似對待我眉毛的時候的事。」  
詹姆斯沒吭聲，胡亂套上的衛衣把他的一頭紅髮蹭得亂糟糟的。他得承認，長髮是真的好看，但打理起來也是真的麻煩。明明都是從一個娘胎裡出來的，為什麼Oliver永遠都能把自己收拾得整整齊齊的呢？  
「喂，我說，你有沒有在聽我說話？」  
那張一模一樣的臉突然出現在咫尺之間，James下意識地往後一躲，後腦勺在床頭上留下重重一擊。  
「嘶——」  
「你該慶幸這玩意兒鋪的是軟墊。萬一把你給撞傻了，我回家怎麼跟媽媽交差？」  
Oliver嘀嘀咕咕地走去衛生間洗漱，走之前不忘在弟弟的後腦勺上揉了一把，「這樣就不疼了！」  
James心猿意馬，梳頭的時候暴躁地把一綹總也理不順的髮絲從半當中給扯斷。  
「都是你害的。」

在片場的時候，James罕見地被導演批評了一頓。  
「那個......James還是Oliver，你怎麼回事？」  
導演依舊分不清他們倆。但今天他们其中的一個總是出錯，這一點他還是看得出來的。  
「連一句這麼短台詞都説不齊？你們不是雙胞胎嗎，拿出點雙胞胎的默契來給我看看！」  
Oliver把臉藏在James身後，肩膀因為偷笑而劇烈地抖動起來。  
「另外一個也別給我幸災樂禍，這條拍不好你們倆都有責任！」

兩人被導演趕到角落裡調整狀態。  
「Jamie，告訴哥哥，昨晚夢到了什麼？你這一整天都心神不寧的。」  
James拒絕與他對視，嘴上卻沒忘了那句“說了別叫我Jamie”。  
「行～James，James Phelps，Fred Weasley，我的好弟弟，你到底是怎麼了呢？」他把食指捲起來，像敲門一樣輕叩著James的腦袋，「難不成真的被撞傻啦？這下問題可嚴重了！」  
James煩躁地拉開Oliver的手。  
「你什麼也不懂。」  
Oliver看著James大步流星的背影，嘴巴往上撅到再高一公分就能探月的程度。  
「你才什麼都不懂呢！」

臨近殺青，這條長長的道路又該告一段落了。週六下午，導演給整個劇組放了半天的假，提議他們去感受一下Camden Passage Islington Market的大型二手市集。  
「嘿，哥們兒，要不要一起去逛逛？一定很熱鬧。Rupert也一起去。」Matthew兩邊胳膊分別搭上雙胞胎的肩膀。他們倆粘著滿臉白花花的鬍子、眉毛和假髮，拍攝時惹得Rupert笑得差點在地上打滾。  
跳蚤市場上人來人往，一行四人漫無目的地逛著。大到鋪滿了貼紙的舊冰箱，小到被染成不同顏色的曲別針，琳瑯滿目，應接不暇。  
是Rupert最先發現Oliver與他們走散了的。  
「Oliver呢，James？怎麼一下子就不見了？」  
「我怎麼知道？還有，你那冰激淋都快流到手肘上了，不打算擦擦麼？」James沒好氣地回答。  
Rupert哀怨地看了James一眼，接過Matthew遞來的紙巾。「你們不是雙胞胎嘛......我發現最近只要一提到Oliver，你脾氣就變得很差。吵架了？」  
Matthew一口把甜筒外面的脆皮塞進嘴裡，含糊地附議：「對...對啊......奇奇怪怪的！」  
就算非要James解釋，他也解釋不清楚。他不是生Oliver的氣，相反，他怎麼可能生Oliver的氣呢？他只是疑惑，外加一些對未知的恐懼。和Oliver朝夕相處快二十年了，從前他並不覺得這是一件困難的事。但現在只要Oliver一靠近他，他就莫名其妙地心跳加速、呼吸不暢。甚至，甚至在舞蹈課上，自己還會不由自主地把眼神投向Oliver和他那位總是被他的俏皮話逗樂的舞伴，心情在「他們看起來很配」和「也不過如此」之間不停來回切換。  
「......James，快來看看這個！」  
Matthew遠遠的叫聲把他從紛亂如麻的思緒裡解救出來。  
「這裡有一家賣二手高爾夫用具的！你瞧，這兒竟然還有『老虎伍茲』用過的高爾夫球棍呢！」  
而James的注意力卻被隔壁那個賣望遠鏡的小攤吸引去。  
脫口秀高手總是散落於民間。那個總是岣嶁著背的高個子攤主喋喋不休地為James介紹著被擺在地攤上最顯眼位置的幾架。它們顯然是被用心翻新過的，金屬鏡筒上反射著刺眼的光。而James卻直盯著角落裡那架破破的舊款天文望遠鏡。它靜靜地躺在那裡，一副無人問津的樣子，鏡筒上塗滿了藍色的塗鴉。  
「不，我要那個。」James指向那架天文望遠鏡。  
老闆的熱情肉眼可見地減退下去。他慢吞吞地，過了好一會兒才從椅子下面抽出一個皺巴巴的塑料袋。在James看來，他把它扔進袋子裡的力道過於大了。  
「十英鎊！」  
James刚要在口袋裡掏錢，一張印著達爾文頭像的紙幣就被身側突然出現的手遞了過去。  
「你還耿耿於懷啊？」  
熟悉的聲音從很近的地方傳來。James轉頭，對上了Oliver那張沒心沒肺的笑臉。  
「你還記得？」  
「當然記得，那可是你人生中第一架天文望遠鏡，累死累活幫爸爸洗了一個月的碗換來的。」  
「但還是被您老人家給摔壞了。」  
「所以我這不是又賠了你一個嘛～你還別說，這個可比我們家那個好看多了。你看，這上面還畫著火柴人呢！」  
Oliver興奮地把那架天文望遠鏡捧在手裡端詳來端詳去，彷彿他才是那個天文愛好者。  
為什麼他總是一副雲淡風輕的樣子？James氣不打一處來。

回到酒店的時候，天色正在明暗交替的邊緣試探。Oliver趕在James之前把壁燈點亮，屋子裡頓時被暖黃色的燈光填得滿滿當當。  
「真希望有一天我能自己找到電燈的開關。」  
James其實想說謝謝。  
「不客氣，我會繼續努力的。」Oliver自然而然地答道。  
「......夠了！」  
身後的James突然抓過Oliver的肩膀，狠狠地把他壓到牆上。  
「真是夠了！別總是自以為很瞭解我！你......」  
「喂喂喂，James，淡定。今天拍戲的時候還沒打夠？」  
Oliver用澄澈透明的眼神看向莫名其妙發起脾氣來的弟弟，輕鬆的語氣讓James一瞬間又敗下陣來。在這方面，Oliver通常是個擅長「四兩撥千斤」的高手。  
他不知道自己那幅眉眼彎彎的樣子有多招人喜歡。  
James就做不到，他看起來總是更兇一點的那個。不然導演也不會顛倒順序選他演Fred，讓本身是哥哥的Oliver演George。

James沒再看他，從隨身揹著的雙肩包裡掏出下午買的望遠鏡。  
夕陽悄無聲息地隱到夜空中去了，遙遠的天際線被葡萄般的黑紫色佔領。  
「今天雲很厚，估計很快就要下雨了。」Oliver小聲提醒。  
望遠鏡的鏡架已經不見了，James只好把它放在窗台上，腰彎得很低才夠得著目鏡。  
不出意料，最前端的物鏡被磨損得很嚴重。James倔強地調適了很久，直到雨絲已經前赴後繼地打在鏡頭上方才作罷。  
「算了！」James倒頭栽進柔軟的大床裡。  
他根本不用去求證，Oliver此刻一定是滿臉得意地笑。  
又輸給他一次。

「James，起來，快起來！給你看樣好東西。」  
Oliver一屁股坐到James的床上，James感到床墊裡的彈簧猛的一振。  
「什麼好東西？」他有氣無力地問。  
「這...這不是快要殺青了嘛......我尋思著，送你一個禮物。」  
Oliver難得的扭捏。  
他在褲子口袋裡掏了好一陣，手從褲袋裡抽出來的時候緊緊地捏成一個拳頭。  
James眼疾手快地一把攥住Oliver的拳頭：「你不會要打我吧！？不是我說你，這都是幼兒園時候玩的把戲了！」  
Oliver哈哈大笑起來。  
「沒有要打你，你放開我！」他獻寶似的緩緩把手掌攤開，掌心裡躺著兩個亮晶晶的東西，「當當當——這個是我的，這個給你。」  
James定睛一看，竟然是兩枚戒指。非常簡潔的設計，甚至稱得上「簡陋」——分明就只是兩只隨手做出來的香檳色金屬環。  
「看看內側。」  
「JP...我的名字啊。」  
「你往旁邊看看！」  
「Pollux？誰？」  
「你再看看我的！」  
James小心捏著Oliver的那一枚，「OP」兩個字母的不遠處刻著另一個英文單詞。  
「Castor！『北河二』和『北河三』！」他驚喜地叫出聲來，血液一股腦地湧上腦門。  
「對，是『雙子星』。」  
James抬起眼皮，腦海中那張得意的笑臉和眼前的漸漸重合。  
他毫不掩飾地直視著Oliver的眼睛。  
「那個......」Oliver反倒不好意思了起來。他不自然地聳起肩膀，目光不停地到處亂飄，「算是殺青禮物。我想你會喜歡的。」  
「謝謝，我非常喜歡。」  
不知道為什麼，James一下子就不緊張了。很長一段時間裡圍繞在身邊的烏雲突然消散開，亮堂堂的月光又灑進了窗台。

「那我戴上咯？」James小聲地說，語氣裡滿是喜悅。  
「戴吧，我早都戴上了。」  
Oliver把右手伸到James面前晃個不停，無名指第一個指節熠熠閃光。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 北河二（Castor）即雙子座α，是全天第23亮星，視星等約1.58等，絕對星等1.14等。北河二實際上是一顆六合星。它和北河三在許多民族的神話中都視為一對。  
> 在西方神話中，北河二（Castor）和北河三（Pollux）是天上的「雙子星」；雙子座（Gemini，拉丁語的「雙胞胎」之意）也由此得名。Castor的英文含義是「海狸」，但實際上這個名字是指宙斯和勒達的雙胞胎兒子Castor和Pollux。北河二還有一個阿拉伯名稱Al-Ras al-Taum al-Muqadim，字面上的意思是「雙胞胎哥哥的頭部」。  
> （來自百度百科）  
> 另外，坊間還流傳著一種說法，傳說「castorpollux」是古希臘時候一句能給人帶來幸福的咒語，來源不可考。


End file.
